


Портрет

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Как всё сложилось бы, если б Уолтер пришёл домой с посылкой для Китти чуть позже и не узнал, что жена ему изменяет?





	Портрет

   …Когда Китти сообщила Чарли о беременности, отреагировал он не так, как она ожидала, – не изумился, не растерялся, не посочувствовал. Насупился и строго поинтересовался, уверена ли она, что отец - Уолтер. Сквозь подступающие слёзы Китти жалобно пискнула: «Нет», подспудно ожидая, что теперь-то Чарли поймёт, насколько ей тяжело, обнимает её, пожалеет.

  - Как можно быть такой дурой?! – выпалил Чарльз. Словно только женщина отвечает за меры предосторожности.

  Китти оцепенела, с ужасом глядя на любовника.

  Он моментально взял себя в руки, пару раз фыркнул и отстранённо, не без попыток оставаться вежливым, заявил:

  - Нам лучше не встречаться какое-то время.

  Той ночью Китти плакала в подушку до самого утра. Хорошо, что Уолтер не приходил. У него были важные рабочие дела, и он прочно окопался у себя в кабинете.

  Мужу она пока не сказала про беременность, но ведь долго скрывать не получится. Китти холодела при мысли о том, что будет, если ребёнок от Чарли, если Уолтер начнёт замечать сходство якобы своего сына или дочки с Таунсендом.

  …Когда положение миссис Фэйн уже ни для кого не являлось секретом, Чарли принял решение. Простейшее – надо услать Фэйнов подальше, подсуетиться, чтоб доктору дали другое место работы. Чарли всегда гордился, что его дети чрезвычайно на него похожи. «Прямо мой портрет», - порой удовлетворённо говорил он, взирая на кого-нибудь из отпрысков. Если Китти, которой не хватило мозгов на подстраховку, тоже родит от него, есть все шансы, что и этот ребёнок будет копией папы. Рано или поздно окружающие заметят. Потешаться, разумеется, будут над Уолтером, но самому Чарли из-за запятнанной репутации засветят неприятности на карьерном поприще.

  Вопрос о переводе Фэйна Таунсенд обсудил аж с губернатором, которого мнил своим приятелем. Губернатор сразу сообразил, где собака зарыта, и прозрачно намекнул, что идиотов, готовых занять пост вице-консула, гораздо больше, чем идиотов, готовых при высочайшей квалификации пахать в колониальной лаборатории. У него самого, да и практически у всех других крупных политиков, была не одна пассия на стороне. Но обзавестись любовницей это одно, а обрюхатить её и подставить себя – совсем другое.

  …Когда Герберту было полтора года, Уолтер, дотоле окрылённый несказанным счастьем, стал кое-то замечать. Потом подозревать. Когда Герберту стукнуло два, Уолтер уже не сомневался.

  Естественно, Китти раньше мужа поняла, кто настоящий отец Герберта, и заранее продумывала оправдания. Ничего толкового не изобрела, но хотя бы была морально готова. Точнее, ей казалось, что она готова, что она приблизительно представляет реакцию Уолтера. Ждала вопросов в лоб, обвинений, скандала. Однако ничего подобного не произошло.

  Однажды ночью Уолтер был с ней груб. Он в принципе не отличался мастерством по части любовных утех, но раньше всегда был ласков – неумел, но ласков. А тут каждое прикосновение, каждое движение, да что там – каждый вдох-выдох источали такую ярость, что Китти почувствовала себя изнасилованной. Она разревелась, когда осталась одна. С тех пор Уолтер не заходил к ней в спальню и больше ни разу не брал то, что причитается мужу.

  Несколько дней спустя на стене гостиной появился крупный фотопортрет Чарли Таунсенда. Ошарашенная Китти пыталась игнорировать обновление, долго не продержалась и спросила, зачем Уолтер повесил на самое видное место лик Чарли.

  - Ну, - ухмыльнулся Уолтер, и от его ухмылки у Китти по спине пробежал колючий мороз, - раз уж он полежал в нашей постели, почему бы ему и не повисеть на нашей стене?

  Видимо, устроил допрос слугам и выяснил, что Таунсенд бывал в доме, пока сам Уолтер работал. Между прочим, один раз бактериолог едва не застукал жену с любовником, неожиданно придя днём с посылкой от тестя; всё обошлось чудом.

  …Когда Таунсенды развелись, Китти смутно надеялась, что теперь-то Чарли женится на ней. Осознавала, сколь призрачна и глупа эта надежда, и всё-таки грелась ею. Однако Чарли даже видеть Китти не захотел, уехал из Шанхая, не повидавшись, не чиркнув ни строчки на прощание.

  На развод подала Дороти, взбесившаяся из-за сходства мужа с сыном Китти. А сходство сие Уолтер всячески подчёркивал, находя хитроумные способы. Его совершенно не пугала участь посмешища, к тому же, раз он выбрал не оборонительную, а атакующую позицию, б ** _о_** льшим посмешищем выглядел Чарли.

  С энным количеством любовниц Дороти могла смириться, а с внебрачным ребёнком, о котором известно всем, - нет. Чарли безбожно расходовал направо и налево средства, предназначенные для погашения супружеского долга, - дело житейское. Совал свой платёжный инструмент во все кошельки подряд, - чёрт с ним. Но если не хватило ума надевать на этот инструмент чехол или хотя бы высовывать вовремя – зачем ей нужен эдакий кретин? Так Дороти Чарльзу и заявила, без обиняков.

  Она могла себе позволить расторгнуть брак, её семья была обеспеченной, отец и братья в Дороти души не чаяли и давно советовали уходить «от этого кобеля».

  После развода политическую карьеру Чарли добили мужья других его любовниц – не последние люди в колонии. Подняли вопрос о моральном облике Таунсенда. Разве может человек, так скомпрометировавший себя, занимать пост вице-консула, представлять Шанхай, колонию и всю Британию? Стыд и срам! Чарльза быстренько попросили освободить место и ничего приличного взамен не предложили.

  …Когда стало вконец паршиво и невыносимо, Китти выпалила Уолтеру в лицо:

  - Да, я виновата! Но ты знал, что я вышла за тебя не по любви. Твоя вина не меньше моей!

  - Может быть, - пожал плечами Уолтер. – Но я ведь никогда не требовал, чтоб ты меня любила. Надеялся, но не просил. Наивно полагал, что хоть верности-то я заслуживаю, раз полностью тебя содержу. Ты ешь, пьёшь, одеваешься и вообще живёшь за мой счёт, не думаю, что элементарная порядочность – чересчур высокая цена за всё это.

  Он говорил без злобы, устало и горьковато. Китти словно общалась не с человеком, а с бездушным механизмом.

  Она возненавидела Уолтера. Но порой ей было его жаль. Иными вечерами Китти наблюдала, как он сидит в кресле посреди гостиной, уставший и сгорбившийся, какой-то опустошённый.

  Себя она тоже жалела. Её грызло одиночество, хотелось тепла, любви, и физиологические потребности никуда не делись. Изменять мужу снова она боялась, понимала, что если Уолтер узнает, выкинет её на улицу с позором и с ребёнком. Этот позор будет ещё ужаснее того, с которым ей приходится жить сейчас.

  На неё только что открыто не показывали пальцем; за спиной смеялись, её общества старались избегать. Если бы Китти и решилась снова завести любовника, ни один умный, рассудительный мужчина не захотел бы с нею связываться. Выбирать пришлось бы из тех, кто изначально ни во что её не ставит, относится как ко второму сорту, шлюхе. Китти не настолько лишилась самоуважения.

  …Когда Китти сообразила, для чего Уолтер на самом деле водрузил портрет Таунсенда, её прошиб пот. Раньше-то она считала это наказанием, нацеленным на неё, немым укором, ни на миг не дающим забыть об ошибке. Далеко, далеко не сразу Китти догадалась: портрет тут в первую очередь для Герберта. Чтобы он смотрел и постепенно понимал, почему «отец» его не любит.

  А любить этого мальчика Уолтер впрямь не мог. Не потому, что тот не родной, нет. Приёмного сына или ребёнка от предыдущего брака жены Уолтер бы любил не меньше, чем кровного. Но Герберт был живым символом предательства, ежесекундно напоминавшим, что Китти предпочла другого мужчину, что для неё не имели значения ни супружеский долг, ни чувства Уолтера. Бактериолог не срывался на парнишке, не оскорбляя и уж тем более не бил, но со своим холодом поделать ничего не мог, да и не хотел.

  Китти представила, как в один прекрасный день Герберт обо всём догадается и посмотрит с ненавистью не на Уолтера, а на неё.

  Сама она сына любила, но это была не безоблачная любовь. Порой Китти почти ненавидела мальчика за то, что он оказался столь похожим на отца и тем самым испортил ей жизнь.

  И она, и Уолтер умом понимали, что Герберт ни в чём не виноват, однако это понимание мало что меняло.

  …Когда нервы Китти, наконец, не выдержали, она в истерике сорвала портрет, расколошматила и старательно потопталась на нём.

  Уолтер, по возвращении с работы обнаружив «пропажу», не произнёс ни слова.

  Вскоре на прежнем месте появился ещё один портрет, точная копия первого.

  - Кто этот дядя? – однажды невинно поинтересовался Герберт, указывая пальчиком на таунсендовскую физиономию.

  - Друг твоей мамы, - усмехнулся Уолтер.

  Китти сидела на диване тихая и красная, хотя взгляде её, устремлённый на мужа, выражал отнюдь не раскаяние, а чистейшую злобу.

  Больше всего на свете Китти желала освободиться, да развестись не могла. Уолтер давно сказал: если хочет – пожалуйста, только от него она не получит ни цента, он не собирается содержать чужого ребёнка; а если Китти попытается действовать через юристов и суды, Уолтер сумеет доказать, что Герберт – плод неверности, и тогда Китти останется и нищей, и опозоренной. Собственных источников дохода у неё не имелось, а родители определённо не обрадовались бы разведённой дочери – мать бы со свету сжила своими упрёками.

  Герберт был ещё маловат, чтобы задаваться вопросами об отношениях в семье, но он уже улавливал нечто неправильное и обидное, направленное на него. Терялся, когда папа не смеялся вместе с ним, или когда мама вдруг становилась сердитой и отворачивалась, хотя он ничего плохого не делал. Мальчик смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых дрожали непонимание и огорчение, граничащее с болью. В такие моменты сердце Уолтера могло бы дрогнуть, не будь эти глаза точной копией глаз Чарли.

  …Когда Герберту было шесть лет, оказалось, что необязательно дожидаться более «сознательного» возраста, чтоб тайное стало явным.

  Погожим майским днём няня привела Герберта с прогулки взбудораженным и заплаканным. Он подрался с кем-то из других мальчишек. Они над ним смеялись, говорили, мол, все знают, что его папа ему на самом деле никакой не папа; дразнили и обзывали.

  - Они же врут? – всхлипнул Герберт, с надеждой глядя на бактериолога.

  Тот кивнул на Китти.

  - Спроси у своей мамы.

  - Ненавижу тебя, Уолтер Фэйн, - процедила Китти. Если б взглядом можно было убивать, она бы овдовела в эту секунду.

  …Когда Уолтер снял со стены проклятый портрет, Китти обрадовалась. Муж вдруг стал доброжелательнее, миролюбивее, разговаривал с ней без затаённой злобы, легко и весело. Он простил её, без сомнения.  
  Понадобилась неделя, чтобы догадаться, что Уолтер просто влюбился. Он простил её, потому что больше не злится, а не злится, потому что больше не любит. Хотя, вряд ли он любил её все те несколько лет, что Таунсенд украшал собою стенку. Нельзя долго любить и ненавидеть одного и того же человека, любовь постепенно умирает. Но и только ненавидеть целую вечность сложно, рано или поздно запал иссякает.  
  Вот у Уолтера и иссяк. Он спрашивал себя, как мог потратить пять с лишним лет жизни на пустое, никчёмное мщение, будто оно что-нибудь меняло в лучшую сторону. Китти настрадалась, а Уолтеру легче не становилось. Он каждый вечер возвращался домой к женщине, которую не любил, и ребёнку, которого ненавидел, и тем самым делал хуже себе. Надо было сразу развестись и забыть.  
  Сложно сказать, что из чего вытекало. То ли Уолтер очувствовался, потому что в его жизни появилась Синтия, то ли он обратил внимание на Синтию потому, что перестал, наконец, зацикливаться на своих муках - всё случилось практически одновременно. Как бы там ни было, теперь бактериолог сам хотел развода и чем скорее, тем лучше.

  Для Китти дело опять-таки упиралось в материальную сторону, она не сумела бы содержать себя и сына. Но тут очень кстати (звучит, конечно, кощунственно, впрочем, скажите спасибо, что нет формулировки «Но тут, к счастью…») скончался мистер Гарстин, отец Китти. Он оставил ей долю наследства, достаточную для небогатой, однако достойной жизни.

  После развода и отъезда из Шанхая Китти больше не встречала Уолтера. Лет через десять случайно узнала, что у него с Синтией два сына и дочка. В мозгу возник язвительный комментарий: уверен ли Уолтер, что эти дети от него?

Нет, вряд ли Синтия, да и любая другая женщина Шанхая после известных событий и слухов рискнула бы повторить судьбу Китти.

  О Чарли она не слышала ничего, что само по себе являлось показателем.

  Двадцатый век бежал вперёд, нравы становились свободнее, и теперь статус разведённой женщины вовсе не приравнивался к клейму позора, а уяснив некоторые правила и играя на определённых струнах, можно было заводить приятные отношения без особых обязательств и не навлечь на себя ни гнев, ни порицание общества.

  Выходить замуж снова Китти категорически не желала.

  Она всегда отменно разбиралась в моде и, между прочим, была недурной рукодельницей. Открыла небольшое ателье, которое приносило удовлетворительный доход.

  …Когда Герберту было 17 лет, он, солгав, что ему 18, записался в армию и ушёл добровольцем на фронт. Под конец войны судьба занесла его в Канаду, там он и остался.

  Женился. Китти не отговаривала, пускай считала, что двадцатилетнему юноше рано вступать в брак. Даже если б она захотела возразить, возможности не было – её поставили перед фактом, Герберт сообщил письмом об уже заключённом союзе; на свадьбу Китти не звали.

  Внуков она видела лишь на фотографиях и, признаться, не слишком из-за этого расстраивалась. Ей не нравились дети, хватило с неё и одного ребёнка. О, она ясно осознавала, что Герберт ничем не заслужил плохого обращения, он - жертва катастрофы, в которую превратились отношения Уолтера и Китти. Она не отрицала, что виновата перед сыном. Но чувство вины вовсе не значит, что ты жаждешь видеть человека рядом с собой и искупать свои проступки; куда чаще бывает наоборот.

  После нескольких лет брака Герберт и Дженна развелись. В своём первом и последнем письме к Китти Дженна объяснила, что Герберт стал невыносим, ревновал без малейшего повода, в каждом знакомом мужского пола видел её любовника, а потом ещё начал заговаривать о том, что не приходится родным отцом их с Дженной детям.

  Китти снова ощутила острый укол вины.

  Она понимала, что потеряла сына. Герберт ни разу не приехал в Англию и не приглашал Китти погостить в Канаде. От него приходило одно-два коротких письма в год, иногда открытка в честь Рождества или Дня Рождения. Грустно, но, с другой стороны, если б Герберт жил рядом и они постоянно виделись, отношения у них, без сомнения, были бы намного хуже.

  Мысль о стакане воды её не пугала. Китти знала, что в будущем сможет при необходимости нанять сиделку или компаньонку, которая и воду подаст, и книжку вслух почитает, и беседу поддержит.

  Состарилась Китти плавно, весело и красиво, при ней осталось обаяние, не подвластное возрасту. Возвращаясь из Шанхая, она поклялась себе, что больше никому и ничему не позволит заставлять её делать то, что она не хочет, жить так, как она не хочет. И Китти сдержала клятву.

  …Когда Китти думала о Уолтере, она уже не обнаруживала в себе прежней ненависти, никакой ненависти вообще. Жалела ли, что вышла за него замуж? Нет, на тот момент это был лучший выход. Жалела ли, что развелась с ним? Сто раз нет! Китти сожалела, что не любила его. Именно сожалела, а не винила себя – сердцу ведь не прикажешь, человек не властен над своими чувствами. Хотя, казалось бы: она так хотела любить, а он так хотел быть любимым – и отчего у них не сошёлся этот пазл? Ну, не сошёлся и не сошёлся, ничего не поделаешь, Китти не собиралась себя корить.

  Но иногда ей снился удивительный сон. Горы, высокие и причудливо-острые, спокойная река, по которой плывёт плоская лодка, больше похожая на плот. Китти сидела в этой лодке рядом с мужчиной в простой белой рубашке, близко-близко к нему. В одной руке держала кружевной зонтик от солнца, другой приобнимала своего спутника. Его лица Китти не видела, могла лишь сказать, что он блондин. Она прижималась к нему, клала голову на его плечо, и чувствовала себя такой безмятежной, такой удивительно счастливой и такой любящей...

  Когда Китти просыпалась, ей почему-то хотелось плакать.


End file.
